Infiltrator
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Infiltrators come in many guises, such as spies, moles, special forces operatives, and secret agents. Infiltrators specialize in secretly penetrating enemy strongholds or organizations and carrying out their missions from within. Infiltrators typically operate individually or in small groups. Their training emphasizes stealth, discreet combat, and covert penetration techniques. They typically have less combat training than Elite Troopers and are better trained and more mission-specific than Saboteurs. Covert Infiltrators operate for extended periods of time within an organization. Aggressive Infiltrators carry out specific combat missions, on their own or in support of commandos or other military units. Bothan Infiltrators are highly effective and a critical part of The Bothan SpyNet. They use the network as much as the network uses them. They gain access to network resources, while they are a resource to the network in and of themselves. They use this arrangement to their advantage whenever possible. In a Force Unleashed campaign, Imperial operatives of all sorts might be Infiltrators. Covert spies or ISB agents work to discern any hint of sedition, rebellion, or simply dissent within the New Order. Military Infiltrators are deployed where dissenters are well armed, or to make a public statement. Anti-Imperial operatives might secretly work for dissident Senators, trying to penetrate the workings of the plethora of new organizations that have sprung up within the new Imperial government. Examples of Infiltrators in Star Wars Lt. Judder Page, Sabé Reccen, Shira Brie, Winter, Bothan SpyNet Operatives. Prerequisites To qualify to become an Infiltrator, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Minimum Level: 7th * Trained Skills: Perception, Stealth * Feats: Skill Focus (Stealth) * Talents: At least two Talents from either the Camouflage Talent Tree or Spy Talent Tree Game Rule Information The following are the features of the Infiltrator Prestige Class: 'Hit Points' At each level, Infiltrators gain 1d8 Hit Points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Infiltrators gain a number of Force Points equal to 6 + one-half their Character Level, rounded down, each time they gain a new level in this Prestige Class. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, Infiltrators gain a +4 Class bonus to their Reflex Defense, and a +2 Class bonus to their Will Defense. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), the Infiltrator selects a Talent. The Infiltrator must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. An Infiltrator can select a Talent from one of the Talent Trees (Infiltrator). Unarmed Stun Starting at 2nd level, an Infiltrator can use their Unarmed Attacks to deal Stun damage. The Infiltrator must designate their intention to Stun their target before the attack is made, and the Infiltrator deals +1 die of damage with their Unarmed Attack, which deals Stun damage. At 6th level, this extra damage increases to +2 dice, and at 10th level it increases to +3 dice. Lead Infiltrator Starting at 4th level, an Infiltrator becomes an effective leader of infiltration teams. The Infiltrator can make a Stealth check for a number of allies within their line of sight equal to their Charisma bonus (Minimum 1), using the check result in place of their allies' Stealth checks. At 8th level, the Infiltrator doubles the number of allies they can lead using this ability. Allies must stay within the Infiltrator's line of sight to retain this bonus.